


论身高与战力的正比关系

by KYotodo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alpha James T. Kirk, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Leonard McCoy
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 03:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo





	论身高与战力的正比关系

**1.**

Jim踏入穿梭机，很确定自己是最后一个上船的人。整艘穿梭机里都弥漫着Alpha兴奋的信息素，不断刺激着Jim——一个24K纯金Alpha，他没有意识到自己正在释放出过量的信息素，直到乘务员走过来，严厉地呵斥他：“坐下！”

如果她不是一个美丽的、而且更重要地：无害的Beta，Jim肯定已经挥拳相向，然后立刻被赶下船，对不起Pike在天……在星舰之……存在。

Jim咧嘴一笑，就近坐下来。他左边还有一个空位置，Jim不太确定这趟穿梭机会又空位，几秒钟后，他的推断被验证了：确实没有空位。

乘务员从厕所里诱哄——温柔地、带着点喜爱的那种不耐烦地、小心翼翼地诱哄出一个——一个Omega。

Jim瞪大了眼睛，后知后觉地意识到船上爆棚的Alpha信息素不全是因为即将踏入新世界的激动。

Omega，美丽的Omega，带着他甜蜜诱人的、未结合的信息素，大声抱怨着什么走向唯一的空位，坐到Jim身边，Jim很确定一半的Alpha都在嫉恨地盯着自己，而另一半则像他一样失神地盯着Omega，只不过他们只能看到一个背影，而Jim能看见他明亮的、榛绿色的大眼睛，那双眼睛也看向他，然后Omega说：“我可能会吐在你身上。”

Jim大脑一片空白，脱口而出：“你怀孕了吗， **夫人** ？”

两秒钟后Jim眼冒金星地蜷缩在地上，捂着自己鲜血直流的鼻子，听见美丽的Beta乘务员正在柔声劝说：“请冷静下来，先生，请把安全带系好，船要开了……”

有那么一刻，Jim发自内心希望自己是个Omega。

 

**2.**

再次见到那个Omega是在一个深夜，一个酒吧。Jim很轻松地就注意到Omega，要不注意到他才是难事呢。他像是用了抑制剂，身上的信息素淡不可闻，但仍然足够让Alpha为之心驰神往。

——而这里的Alpha不止Jim一个。

有两个人正在纠缠他，Jim观望了片刻，还是走了过去：“嗨，Bones！”

Omega侧头看了他一眼，挑起一边眉毛：“Bones？”

Jim对他露齿一笑，不做解释。Bones也挤出一个笑容，然后继续凝望自己的酒杯，明显不打算继续聊下去。

另一边的两个Alpha露出被挑战的不满神情，其中一个对Jim说：“走开，这是我们的。”

Jim扯出一个灿烂的笑容：“大Alpha主义？不太受欢迎哦。”

混蛋之一简洁明了地回复他：一记直拳，正中面门。

“真是了不起的一拳，”Jim仍然笑着，站直身子，挡在Omega身前，“我打赌你的信息素也只有自己闻得到。”

“你们三个，停下。”Omega在他身后低声说。

“没有人教过Alpha说话的时候别插嘴吗？Omega？”混蛋之一调转矛头。

Bones踏前一步，站在Jim身侧嘲讽地一笑：“没有人教过你别跟医生做对吗？”

他脸上有种神情让Jim的鼻子一痛，他自动自觉地让到一边去。

这是一场短暂而且并不精彩的打斗：Omega轻轻松松地躲开混蛋之一的攻击，姿势标准地擒拿住他，然后不知道他做了什么，混蛋之一发出一声闷哼，软倒在地上不再挣扎。

“哇哦，”Jim抓紧时间鼓起掌来，混蛋之二一脸不可置信，他看了看地上的同伙，权衡再三，默不作声地把他搀扶起来，十分理智地离开了。Jim有些遗憾地大声嘘他，一转身笑嘻嘻地对着Bones说：“庆祝你的胜利，来一杯？”

“不了，谢谢，”Bones礼貌地说，“我记得我有名字。”

“啊，我也记得。那这一杯记到下次，Bones？”

Omega神色疏离地看着他，过了片刻，他伸手拍拍Jim的肩：“走吧。”

Jim的心怦怦乱跳：“去哪儿？”

Bones神秘一笑，起身走向酒吧门口。Jim跟在他身后，满脑子都是不太适合宣诸于口的垃圾，在某两个垃圾之间分神想道：唉，就算他把我拆成零件卖了，我也心甘情愿。

结果Bones并没有把他拆成零件卖了，比那更糟：他把他带到自己房间，让他在沙发上坐下，消失在卧室里，几分钟以后带着一个小箱子走出来，叫他躺下。

“第一次就用玩具吗？”Jim顺从地躺倒在沙发上，他瞪大眼睛，动作牵扯到脸上的淤青，差点嘶声呼痛。

“医疗箱，你个白痴，”Bones翻了个白眼，打开箱子取出再生仪。“会有点疼，大概三十分钟就可以了。”

“噢，”Jim说。“这和我想象的不一样。”

Bones没有理他。他凑近了一点设定好再生仪，似有若无的信息素近在鼻端；但他一触即走，折回卧室，随手带上门，只留Jim一个在客厅里。

再生仪嗡嗡作响，Jim躺在沙发上瞪着天花板，暗自诅咒操蛋的命运。

三十分钟之后再生仪发出一声柔和的提示音，Bones从卧室里走出来，已经换了一身衣服。他取下再生仪，仔细检查了一下，对Jim宣布：“你可以走了。”

Jim深深叹了口气：“真的没有以身相许之类的节目了？”

“没有，快滚。”

于是Jim就滚了。

 

**3.**

Jim站在格斗场边，拿着Bones的外套，惊异地看着场中缠斗的两人。

昨天傍晚他和Bones走出图书馆的时候被一个Alpha拦住。那不是Jim第一次被误会为Bones的Alpha，但却是第一次有人以此为理由提出挑战，用他的原话来说：“胜利者才有资格赢得Omega。”

脚趾头想都知道接下来的事：Bones迅速被惹毛了，代替Jim接下了挑战，于是现在……他们在二号体育馆的格斗场。

而不幸的是，或者说幸运的是，那个倒霉的Alpha叫上了他的朋友，他的朋友叫上了他们各自的朋友，他们的朋友还有朋友……

……而且应Bones的要求，Jim还群发了一封邮件邀请学员前来观战。

“你确定？”Jim调出Alpha的档案，三年级的Ethan Mitchell，格斗课满分。

“确定。”Bones轻易地说道。“别做鬼脸；我的格斗课也是满分。”

学期初Bones把所有能通过的课程都通过了，也就是说，三分之二的课程。如果他不需要值班，那他绝对是全学院最闲的人。

“行。”Jim发送了邮件。

Jim估计一半的学员都到了这里。而剩下的另一半，今天结束之前就可以在校园网上看到各个角度的录像。

就好像Bones还需要更出名似的。

场内传来一声痛呼，紧接着便被大片的惊叫声压过。Jim集中注意力看向场内，Alpha脱离了Bones的攻击范围，一脸痛苦的站在场边。他的右手软绵绵的垂在身侧。

他把长棍换到左手，不怎么熟练地挥舞了几下，脸上终于出现了愤怒。

“投降吗？”Bones问。

“不！”

“我很遗憾，”Bones耸耸肩。黑色背心没有遮盖住的肩背上，线条分明的肌肉随动作起伏。

他扔掉长棍，欺身向前。最精彩的部分已经过去了；剧痛加上惯用手脱臼，没多久Bones就把他压在地上，后者动弹不得，却仍然不放弃无谓的挣扎。

这场战斗结束了。Bones先是把Alpha的右手接回去，才站起来走向Jim。后者跳上格斗台，以笑容迎接凯旋的Omega。

Bones接过外套。因为剧烈运动的缘故，他的信息素水平比平时要高一些。放在一个月前，可能Jim已经傻笑着开启勾搭模式了；幸运的是他已经开始习惯Bones的信息素。

他们并肩走出体育馆，Bones并不急着穿上外套。从Jim的角度看过去，他榛绿色的眼睛比平时更闪亮一点。

“怎么？”Bones挑眉问道。

“你知道……起初我一直觉得你很柔弱。”

Bones嗤笑一声。“大部分人都这么觉得。”

“我猜这是信息素的作用。”

“没错。”Bones确认道，“Omega的信息素会让Alpha卸下防备，不具敌意；不过副作用就是他们不会把你当人看。”

“听起来是很了不起的生化武器。”Jim胡扯道。

Bones看了他一眼：“两百多年前，Omega往往被训练成特务，窃取资料之类的。”

“哇哦。”

Bones露出一点笑意。“我刚觉醒的时候，我妈妈做了这些研究，告诉我Omega也可以是优势。”

Jim由衷地说：“你妈妈真好。”

“是的。”Bones的眼睛盛满笑意。

他们在测试大楼分道扬镳，Bones去值班，而Jim……

他对Mitchell有一点别的计划。


End file.
